Internally threaded ferrules may be incorporated into a concrete component, such as a wall panel or beam, during casting thereof to provide within the cast component a fixing point for subsequent attachment. The deep embedment of the ferrule within the concrete in conjunction with a transverse tie bar through the inner end of the ferrule and/or an enlarged base portion of the ferrule ensures that the ferrule is firmly anchored against axial loading. Provided the ferrule is sufficiently spaced from the edge of the component, the ferrule is also able to carry a substantial shear loading as a result of the inherent strength of the concrete between the ferrule and the edge of the component. That effect cannot, however, arise if the ferrule is situated relatively close to the edge of the component and in that case, ferrules have not conventionally been used in a situation where it will be subject to a shear loading in a direction towards the adjacent edge.